Frustración
by KANIZA
Summary: [[ YHO&LISERG ]] Continuación de Transtornos: Liserg e Yho están proximos a entablar una conversación mientras que Ren es interceptado por la Usui. Onegai RR's :3 EP3 EN LÍNEA Pésimo Sumamry, lo sé
1. Próximos al reencuentro

**FRUSTRACIÓN**

_By: Kaniza_

Este fic es la secuencia de para unos, mi ya conocido fic **_Trastornos. _**Los que apenas están leyendo este, les recomiendo –si quieren, para entenderle mejor- leer el fic ya mencionado para que le agarren la onda más rápido.

Es un simple LisergxYho. Universo Alterno. Los lugares serán Tokio y Kyoto ¿Vale? Los personajes estarán en la edad de 16 y 18 años.

**Ep1: Próximos al reencuentro**

**1**

Por fin había llegado. Estaba feliz, después de estar sentado quién sabe cuanto tiempo en el avión. Camino dando grandes zancadas, tomo rápidamente un taxi y fue directo a su hogar.

Con un poco de suerte, no le toco tráfico ni nada por el estilo ¡Que suerte tenía! Al llegar a su casa, su mirada recorrió toda la fachada. Todo le traía recuerdos. Suspiro, tomo sus maletas que ya hacían en el suelo y por fin emprendió el paso.

-¡Ya llegue!-Anuncio lo más animado que pudo al abrir la puerta de golpe haciendo que está se estrellase en la pared con cierta gracia

Como por arte de magia se asomo su madre desde la cocina. Corrió hacia él para: abrazarlo hasta sacarle el aire, tomarlo por las mejillas para decirle lo gordo que se había puesto, aunque no fuese así y para cerrar con broche de oro, lo baño a besos como toda madre abnegada a sus hijos o mejor dicho, a su ahora único hijo.

-¡Me alegra que por fin hayas venido a vernos!-Exclamo al tiempo que lo sentaba en la sala-Tu padre no está, fue al… ¡Al trabajo! Sí, eso, pero… ¿quieres algo de tomar?-Y agrego muy contenta-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

-Jijiji gracias

Sin siquiera responder, Keiko corrió a la cocina a traer algo de beber. El ojinegro miro cada detalle de su casa, cada rincón. Su mirada llego hasta lo que era un pequeño altar.

**2**

Un altar conformado de 3 pisos, estaba hecho de cedro, en cada escalón, por ambas partes, estaban pequeñas velas redondas. En el 1 escalón, contando de abajo hacia arriba, estaba una tablilla tallada en cedro con las inscripciones del nombre Asakura Hao y debajo unos pensamientos de la religión que ellos fomentaba, de esos que según sirven para _Sanar el Alma_. Una foto del pelilargo, al lado había estado Yho, pero recortaron la foto.

Se veía con su típica mirada seria e interesante con cierto toque incrédulo, ¡Cuanto estilo había tenido su hermano mayor en vida!

-Toma-Yho la bebió de golpe y miro a su madre lo más tranquilo que pudo. Ella se agacho decaída y comento apenada-Tu padre no esta en el trabajo

-¿Perdona?-Ella lo ignoro y siguió

-Hoy le toco cita con su psiquiatra-El ojinegro sintió una punzada-Todavía no lo supera, hace dos semanas que va y… creo que ya esta mejor ¿ne?-Y agrego tratando de ser lo más optimista posible-¡Pero descuida Yho, que solo será un corto plazo!

-Ya lo creo-Dijo desairado-¿Y porque no me dijeron?

-Solo tuvimos unas dificultades, no te preocupes-Y agrego sonriendo débilmente-Y no le digas a tu padre sobre su pequeño secreto

-¿Lo del psiquiatra es secreto?

-Ya conoces a tu padre-Keiko se incorporo en dirección a la cocina-No tardara en llegar ¿Por qué no vas a darte un buen baño para que te relajes?

-Jijiji supongo que tienes razón, vengo muerto

**3**

Subió las escaleras con el equipaje en ambas manos. Ahora se sentía más cansado. Mejor no hubiese venido. Todo estaba mal: su madre estaba pálida, con ojeras, extremadamente delgada y casi se enfermaba de cualquier cosa. Su padre ¡en el psiquiatra! Tan buen carácter que tenía y tan… tan sonriente que había sido.

El pelicastaño recordaba que en sus buenos tiempos habían sido la familia perfecta. Ahora todos estaban desgastados por la mala racha que estaban pasando. Los tres se acabaron ¿y la demás familia? ¡Joder! Todos se odiaban ¡Que mierda fuera a traer ese jodido día!

-¿Por qué no me fui yo?-Pregunto al aire en lo que se dejaba caer en su cama

**4**

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, estaba el hogar de la familia Usui. En la puerta ya hacia sentada una chica de cabellos azules. Esperaba que Él viniese, que correspondiera a su llamado. Lo necesitaba.

Un auto negro se estaciono frente a ella. La chica se incorporo en lo que se arreglaba graciosamente la falda y el peinado. Tao Ren bajo del auto, la miro serio y se acerco a ella.

-¡Ren, me alegra que…!

-¿Es cierto lo que me contaste?-Le interrumpió tomándola de los hombros-No me digas que…

-¡Eso le dijeron a mis padres!-Ella lo interrumpió justo a tiempo-Y… ¿Qué haré?

-Nada-Le regaño-¿Qué más?

-…

-Mejor deja lo pienso-Repuso pensativo-Debo de aconsejarte mejor

Desde el incidente de hace apenas un año, Ren seguía frecuentando a la familia Usui. ¡Como cambiaba el tiempo a las personas! Ahora el chico ojidorado se había puesto mucho mejor, alto, delgado y con cierto toque daba la impresión de ser el joven más interesante de todo Tokio.

-¿Quieres ir dar un paseo?-Ella lo miro confundida-Si quieres, no es obligatorio-Y agrego algo irritado-Sirve que me explicas todo

Ella acepto encantada. Lo tomo del brazo y así caminaron hasta el auto. No eran nada, solo conocidos.

El peliviolaceo sentía una gran culpabilidad que nunca superaría para con Usui Horokeu y ahora que él ya no estaba, lo mejor podía hacer era cuidar de Pilika como él hubiese hecho, sin embargo, Pilika malinterpretaba eso. Se veía a kilómetros de distancia.

Subieron al vehículo, este se puso en marcha. Pasaron varias calles hasta llegar a lo que prácticamente era el área donde había mayor población

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Observarlo. Bobearlo. Ren se puso algo nervioso y opto por poner música. Se escucho la bella y delicada melodía de la canción _Question!_ de _System of a Down_ la cual retumbo porque estaba a todo lo que daba el volumen.

Ella dio un fuerte respingo en lo que le bajaba un poco a la _grandiosa melodía_. Él le volvió a subir y así se la llevaron hasta que les toco un semáforo.

-¡Caray!-Gruño el joven-¿Qué no puedes estarte quieta?

-Pues con tu _musiquita_ no puedo estar tranquila-Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ay la necedad!

-¿Lo dices por mi?

-No, no, que va. Tú eres un primor de mujer ¡Eres la palabra ternura hecha mujer!-Exclamo sarcástico

-¿Te vas a enojar conmigo por una canción?

El chino la observo por encima del hombro. Tenia su cara ya de adolescente molesta, con una mirada que lo primero que se te ocurre pensar de ella es _Pobre niña, ¡que teta!_ **(1) **no pudo evitarlo. Suspiro hondo, después de todo, era la hermana de su gran amor ¿Qué hacerle?

-Vale, perdóname

-Jajaja sabia que harías algo así-Antes de darle tiempo al chino para que rezongara, dijo sin titubeo alguno y con algo de sorpresa-Yho…

-¿Mh?

-¡Yho!-Grito emocionada y bajo del auto

El semáforo de puso en verde y el ojidorado no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta del lado de la Usui para después pasar a estacionarse. Bajo del vehiculo para comprobar lo que tanto le llamo la atención a su _cuñada_.

**5**

Ahí estaba Asakura Yho parado frente a un puesto de revistas, siendo abrazado sofocantemente por la jovencita de ojos azules. Se acerco rápidamente. Pilika se hizo a un lado viendo como Ren e Yho se abrazaban fervientemente.

-Yho, que milagro que vienes ¿Cómo has estado?

-Jijiji Espera un segundo Ren, deja pago esto-Le mostró el periódico. Se dio la vuelta y camino a un puesto que estaba cerca de ahí

-Ren-Susurro la peliazu-¿Le decimos lo de…?

-No, yo le digo después-Le interrumpió-Yo le digo, pero dame tiempo

-Bien, ahora si podemos irnos de aquí ¿ne?-Dijo Yho-Como has crecido Pilika-Sonrió divertido en lo que se paraba al lado de la chica-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Etto…-Empezó la chica mirando su reloj-Necesito regresar a casa

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si Ren lo que pasa es que yo…-Se sonrojo y por fin dijo con vergüenza-Me salí sin permiso-Ambos chicos suspiraron-Nee nos vemos-Les sonrió y se fue corriendo del otro lado de la calle

-Jijiji ¿Y ahora, Ren?

-Vamos al auto, de ahí nos vamos a mi casa ¿te parece?-Sugirió en lo que con el dedo pulgar señalaba hacia atrás un auto estacionado

-Seguro-Sonrió tranquilo

Y así se pusieron en marcha

**6**

-¿Segura que es por aquí?-Cuestiono en lo que se fijaba en los nombres de las calles

El auto iba lento, lento, lento, al igual que la capacidad de tener buen instinto para recordar nombres de calles de la chica que estaba a su lado

-Claro, primito-Sonrió divertida-¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?

-Olvídalo-Le dio por su lado con un tono ligeramente divertido-Ya sé, deja me doy la vuelta por aquí para entrar al carril que ves ahí-Explico en lo que miraba si venía algún auto y claro, alguna patrulla-Creo que me metí por el lado equivocado ¿sabes? Je, descuida, este problema lo resuelvo rápido

Ella observo que para poder pasar al carril que él quería, primero tenia que pasar por uno contrario, uno en su dirección, otro contrario y así llegar al deseado.

Trago saliva. Se volteo para ver al joven que iba al volante en lo que seguía cuidando que no estuviese alguien de trancito. La demás gente… ¿Qué podría decir?

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás en la casa de _ese_ amigo que no me quieres decir su nombre

-Primero quiero que lo veas y ya después suelto información jejeje

-¡Ja! Tenlo seguro que si vive en la calle, que según tu es, lo he de conocer-Exclamo orgulloso el joven

-Ni que fueras tan popular por ese rumbo… ¿o si?

-Ya veras prima, ya veras

-Hey, mejor tomemos el camino más largo-Le jalo de la manga con un miedo curiosamente gracioso-Yo no quiero morir solo por tus _inteligentes atajos_-Espeto con ironía

Él le lanzo una mirada retadora mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto atrevida

-Ohhh no, ni lo hagas

-¿Qué puede pasar?-Le desafió el conductor-No pasa de que te deje en la casa de tu _amiguito secreto_ más rápido

-Que podríamos chocar y tal vez morir. Todo por tu necedad-Le explico con un tono de voz de indignada-¿Captas, Diethel Liserg?

-Claro Jeanne, claro-Respondió sarcástico

**8**

-¿Y qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo, Ren?

-Nada interesante-Respondió en lo que le tocaba el semáforo en rojo-O mejor dicho, no tengo idea

-Jijiji ¿ni porque vives aquí?-Se burlo inocente

-Después de un mes que tu te fuiste sin avisar-Explico serio. Sin mirar al ojinegro-Yo me fui a China

-Ahh-Espeto. ¿Qué más podría decirle si ni siquiera quería tocar el tema de aquel día?

-He estado viniendo en vacaciones-Continuo, poniendo en marcha el auto-Pero las novedades no van más allá de que abrieron un centro comercial o que cerro alguna pequeña tienda. Cosas normales, urbanas

**9**

-¡Nooo!-Grito histérica cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos

Solo se escucho el claxon, llantas patinando, algún grito o mentada de los conductores. Bajo las manos y ya estaban a solo un carril para estar en el lado indicado.

Todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Todos sanos y salvos.

-¿Estas loco?-Le regaño casi a gritos-¡Casi chocamos!

-Pero no nos paso nada-Repuso muy tranquilo-Eres una desagradecida

-¿Perdón?

-Sí-Afirmo Liserg-Todavía que le miento a tus padres con que estarás conmigo estas vacaciones cuando en verdad, estarás con tu _amigo secreto_ y , estando aquí, trato de dejarte en su casa desde temprano, me pagas con un regaño

-¡Ja! ¿Qué querías que te dijera? _Gracias por casi matarme de un paro cardiaco_ ¿o que?

-No te pasó nada ti, ni a mí, ni a mi auto, ni a los demás conductores ni a los peatones-Se justificaba, aún muy tranquilo-Lo que acabas de experimentar-Explicaba a tono divertido y con orgullo-Mi estimada prima, es la experiencia más emocionante que has podido vivir conmigo

-¿Eso que?

-Claro, mira….-Sonrió divertido-¿A poco no se te subió la adrenalina?

-No

-Porque yo estaba de que quería estrellarme contra en autobús-Jeanne lo miro extrañada de lo que estaba diciendo-Imagínate-Prosiguió usando el usual timbre que utilizas cuando algo se te hace fascinante-Tu y yo, ambos con sangre en nuestro cabello, en todo el cuerpo con heridas profundas, el autobús volteado con los vidrios llenos de sangre por los pasajeros agonizando

-Liserg…

-La gente se acerca y no faltan las personas que se pongan histéricas al vernos agonizar de una hemorragia interna, lo cual nadie sabe, más que tú y yo-Suspiro satisfecho y agrego para finalizar su fantasía de 5 segundos-Entonces yo te miraría y me burlaría de ti… como siempre….

-Estas demente-Espeto con repulsión-A veces pienso que estas mal de la cabeza ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues primero estas ahí todo tranquilo como EN VERDAD eres y luego te haces todo un loco que hace cosas que a veces dan miedo

-Exageras…

-No exagero

-Como quieras, entonces-Jeanne se cruzo de brazos. ¡Que molesto era cuando cambiaba de actitud!-Ahora, prepárate, porque daremos una vuelta cerrada para poder estar en el carril que quiero

-No Liserg, ya estuvo bueno de tanto atajo-Sin decir más, dio la vuelta. Las llantas rechinaron provocando un molesto ruido agudo

**10**

-Por cierto Yho, tengo algo que decirte

-Dime Ren

-Mira, no se si sea cierto porque Pilika me lo acaba de decir esta mañana

-Jijiji no te preocupes-Comento y se inclino para encender la radio

-Lo que paso fue que…

Antes de seguir, rápidamente hizo un zigzag un tanto brusco, haciendo que el Asakura regresara a su lugar de golpe. Pensaba decirle que, que demonios le sucedía, que casi lo estrellaba pero en menos de 5 segundos vio como se metió un auto justamente delante de ellos que provenían del otro carril.

Puso sus manos delante de él como queriendo protegerse. Miro en milésimas de segundo al ojidorado quien presiono un pequeño botón donde se activaron dos bolsas de aire.

Sin ninguna duda ellos se estrellaron con el vehiculo que se metió y este, quedo estampado contra un semáforo.

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo y dejen review sino como sabré que quieren actualización xD!

**Grazzie x yomu**

**(1) **_Teta_, en mi país se les puede decir así a las personas que son infantiles, claro, cuando ya es más haya de lo que se tolera.


	2. Pagando daños equivocados

**FRUSTRACIÓN**

_By: Kaniza_

**Ep 2: **_Pagando daños equivocados_

**1**

-¡Espera!

-¡¡No, eres un estúpido!

**2**

Yho abrió lentamente los ojos recuperándose del impacto y claro, poco a poco quitar la bolsa de aire que le salvo la vida. A su lado estaba el ojidorado buscando su celular como vil histérico.

Al sentir la mirada del castaño, ambos se contemplaron. El Asakura le sonrió y el Tao solo opto por suspirar. Un auto más un auto menos, él puede tener el que sea.

Nuevamente se escucho un grito femenino…

**3**

-¡¡Te dije que no lo hicieras y mira lo que has ocasionado!

**4**

… seguido de un azoton de puerta…

Yho salio del auto algo mareado e inmediatamente reconoció a aquella chica esbelta de piel pálida que se recargo sobre el auto donde ella venía, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloro.

-¿Qué tanto ven ustedes?-Obviamente, este era Ren peleándose con los mirones-¡Sí, tu el de lentes! ¿Qué nunca has visto un choque? Nadie está muerto, todo esta bien así regresen a sus asuntos-Justo cuando logro asustar a uno que otro metiche, se giro para ver a Yho-¿Estás bien, Asakura?

-Yo la conozco…-Susurro en lo que su acompañante se le acercaba-Ella estudia conmigo en Kyoto…

-¡Que bueno que la conoces porque me va a conocer esa mocosa! ¡Es una irresponsable!-Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el ojinegro lo tomo del brazo-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué no ves que está llorando?

-¿Y?

-Ren…-Le regaño-¿Dónde esta tu lado caballeroso?

-¡Por Dios, Yho! Nos íbamos a matar los tres y me pides modales, ¿estás mal de la cabeza o qué? Este no es el momento para quedar bien

-Ella no tuvo la culpa-Ren lo miro confundido y luego paso su mirada hacia la chica que ahora caminaba hacia el lado del conductor en lo que se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su yérsey blanco-Viene con alguien

-¿Y eso a mi qué?-Replico el chino-Por mi puede venir hasta con su abuela, pero me va a escuchar, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que pudieron haber matado a alguien o incluso hasta nosotros pudimos haber arrollado a alguien accidentalmente?

-… supongo que tienes razón…

**5**

-¿Qué te paso?-La voz de la chica se escucho. Yho y Ren miraron a lo lejos como la joven de ojos color rubí ayudaba a salir a un joven que les daba la espalda por la manera en que quedaron estrellados los autos-Te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz… y… ¡Te descalabraste!

-No sucede nada-Le respondió con su usual amabilidad-Estoy bien, créeme

**6**

El chino se quedo paralizado. Él reconocía aquella voz ¡Como iba a olvidarla! Ahora que lo analizaba mejor… aquellos ademanes, el color de cabello, el porte que daba

-No puede ser…-Miro de reojo a Yho quién solo se le iban poniendo los ojos cristalinos-¿Qué hace libre?-El Asakura hablaba para si mismo

**7**

-¿Qué…?

Su mirada recorrió su alrededor: Su auto estaba chocado, su prima con rasguños en el rostro, él sintiendo como hilos de sangre corrían por su rostro ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

Solo se sentía relajado

-¿Qué pasó?-Noto como Jeanne lo miro enfadada-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Tonto!-Le propicio una buena bofetada, dejándolo quieto-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

Sonrió para si mismo. Ya le había pasado eso de no recordar lo que hacía, solo tendría que seguirle la corriente a su pariente.

-Perdóname-Se disculpo sonriendo amargamente. Ella solo se cruzo de brazos y le desvió la mirada-Yo pagare todo ¿te parece?-Suspiro y en vez de pensarlo, agrego:-Ojala no haya herido a nadie

-Tienes esa suerte

-Que alivio…-Suspiro tranquilo. Solo pagaría lo de gobierno, y los daños de los vehículos. Lástima, todo se cargaría a su cuenta-Supongo que me lo merezco-Pensó sin animo en lo que tocaba con la punta de sus dedos el hilo de sangre que salía por su nariz.

Con la manga de su sudadera negra, se limpio lo que pudo del rastro de sangre.

-¡¡Yho Asakura!-Exclamo Jeanne entre avergonzada y contenta

Al escuchar aquel nombre se giro lentamente temiendo haber regresado a ese lugar. Y ahí estaban Asakura Yho y Tao Ren, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos. Diethel se sintió nervioso al estar frente al ojinegro pero al centrar su mirada para con el ojidorado: Sonrió. Saco su celular para empezar a arreglar lo del accidente.

**8**

-Yho-Le sonrió dulcemente-Perdona este incidente, mi…-Antes de seguir, sintió como la tomaron de los brazos fuertemente-Suéltame ¿tu quien eres?

-¿Qué eres de ese sujeto?-Le grito el peliviolaceo, apretándola con más fuerza-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ren, déjala-Intervino tomando al Tao del hombro-Tranquilo, hazme caso…-Finalizo con tono de voz serio, cosa muy extraña en él, lo cual ocasiono que el ojidorado se disculpara y la dejase en paz.

Tao Ren se dio la vuelta he hizo un par de llamas a los lejos.

-Yho, no te preocupes, nosotros pagaremos los daños ¿de acuerdo?-Sonrió amable-Lo que pasa es que…-Desvió la mirada avergonzada-Creo que se nos patino una llanta…-Mintió-Perdona las molestias

-Pues el auto es de él-Explico señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás, donde se veía a Ren de fondo con su celular-Jijiji y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-De vacaciones-Mintió nuevamente, en verdad, venía a estar con él-Unos familiares hablan muy bien de aquí y…supongo que me gano la curiosidad…-Sonrió débilmente

-Lamento lo del accidente-La voz del ojiverde hizo que Yho se quedara en blanco al tenerlo de frente y obviamente, Ren ya hacia al lado del pelicastaño-Yo cubriré todos los gastos, incluso si quieren una revisión medica estoy dispuesto a pagarla

-¿De cuando acá tan servicial?-Le reto el chino con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos verdes que reflejaban mucha tranquilidad-Me extraña de ti

-Etto…-Intervino Jeanne, a modo de curiosidad-¿Se conocen?

-No-Respondió Yho por los tres-Nunca lo habíamos visto ¿no es así Ren?-Este solo se cruzo de brazos alejándose de ahí-Jijiji eso tómalo como afirmativo-Jeanne sonrió de lado a lado en lo que miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente… Lo más lógico después de lo que había hecho era que le diera la letanía de su vida y claro, ¿Por qué no dejarlo como a Cristo?

-Me he tomado la molestia de llamar a un taxi para ustedes-Explico el inglés al tiempo que le entregaba su tarjeta de presentación-Espero que me llamen para ponernos de acuerdo el modo en que quieren que se pague su auto ¿de acuerdo?

-…gracias…-Observo la tarjeta con curiosidad, la guardo en su pantalón y se despidió con un:-Hasta luego Jeanne

**9**

-En serio no sé como no me dejaste darle la bienvenida a Tokio como se lo merece el asesino ese-Le susurro molesto-No puedo creer la manera en que te comportaste Yho, nunca me lo espere de ti

Ya era de noche y como era de imaginarse, Ren había sido invitado a la casa de los Asakura a pasar la noche. A Keiko y Mikihisa les encantaba que estuvieran con ellos las personas que en vida apreciaron a su primogénito.

Era la hora de la cena y como Keiko paso a la cocina por la comida y Mikihisa atendía una llamada. Ese era el único momento en que Tao Ren le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, de hecho, en cuanto habían tomado el dichoso taxi cuando ocurrió el encuentro con Diethel no se hablaron, ni cuando estuvieron en la sala de los Asakura, ni cuando ambos entraron a la recamara de Hao Asakura, ni cuando estuvieron conversando entre todos en la sala. Se podría decir que el enojo y decepción del chino bajo un poco en 3 o 4 horas para ser exactos.

Siguió recriminando al ojinegro por medio de susurros.

-Me da cólera de tan solo recordar como fue ese día y tu te portas como si nada ¿Qué no recuerdas como se puso tu madre, tu padre, los papás de Horo, Pilika?...-No recibió respuesta-Eres un egoísta, un jodido egoísta….

-Ya no me digas nada…

-¿Cómo quieres que no te diga nada si tu le hablaste y estuviste con él como si fuera alguien normal? ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que asesino a tu hermano?-Aquí Yho solo atino a cerrar los puños con fuerza. No lloraría, claro que no. Él era fuerte… o por lo menos tenía que intentarlo-De acuerdo, ya no te diré nada… no me voy a enojar contigo por culpa de ese estúpido

-¿Qué tanto se secretean?-Aquí llego Mikihisa tomando haciendo frente a Ren

-Jijiji es que hoy me encontré con una amiga que estudia conmigo en Kyoto- Obviamente, el ojidorado solo temía que digiera que estaba presente Liserg-Uy, huele delicioso ¿Qué hizo de comer mamá?

**10**

Estaba recostado sobre su cama. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a Yho Asakura, que muy en el fondo, pensaba que jamás se encontrarían y menos de una manera tan ilógica.

Recordaba muchas de las cosas que habia hecho cuando todavía eran amigos, cuando todo estaba bien. Por ejemplo aquella vez que durmió con ambos gemelos en el patio de ellos o cuando él, el Usui, los Asakura por primera vez se escaparon de la escuela o los días en que todos estudiaban en el cuarto del peliazul, ¡Ja! Como iba a olvidar esa manera de estudiar y precisamente él, Diethel Liserg, era quien los asesoraba con matemáticas y química.

-¿En que piensas primo?-Jeanne de recostó a su lado. Liserg la ignoro-¿Mmhh?

Y tampoco olvidaba el secreto de aquel par de gemelos que detrás de aquella particular relación ante todos, tenían cola que les pisaran.

-¿Liserg?

-En que ojala me llamen esos chicos para ver lo del auto-Mintió tranquilamente-…en verdad espero que me llamen…

-Yho es un chico muy agradable-Pensó en voz alta la chica de cabello plateado-Me pregunto si tendrá novia

-¿Te gusta?

-Solo me agrada-Sonrió apenada-Es muy buena persona, solo eso-El ojiverde solo anhelo que Jeanne se quitara del camino, no quería hacerle daño a un familiar suyo

-Por tu bien espero que no mientas

-¿A que te refieres?-Cuestiono curiosa

-Por nada, es solo una expresión-Y con una leve sonrisa, se incorporo del lugar para retirarse a su recamara

Al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo se le cruzo una buena e interesante pregunta que seguramente le quitaría el sueño… ¿Ren sabia todo lo que había pasado entre Yho, Hao y él?... No… No, seguro que no y… ¿qué pensaría si se enterase de ello?

-Seguro que le daría cólera-Comento divertido

El celular sonó, lo saco y vio que el número que aparecía registrado… era el de el celular de Hao Asakura

-Ay Yho, sabía que el que me llamaría serías tú y no Ren…-Suspiro y contesto la llamada en lo que caminaba por el pasillo hasta su alcoba-¿Pero por qué por del celular de su hermano?-Se cuestiono mentalmente

Ahora sabía que su estancia en Tokio durante las vacaciones sería todo, pero eso si, menos aburrida.

-¿Diga?

-Liserg… soy yo, Yho

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo! Y dejen review… sino como saber si debo actualizar TT

**Grazzie x yomu**


	3. Finalizando lazos I

**FRUSTRACIÓN**

_By: Kaniza_

**Ep 3: **_Finalizando lazos I_

**1**

-Cuánto tiempo Yho, ¿Cómo estas?

El inglés se encontraba en su recamara, recostado sobre su cama fijando su mirada en el techo blanco, como si eso le despejase la mente. Nunca pensó que Yho lo buscaría después de lo que había pasado y mucho menos por aquel pretexto del auto.

Mejor dicho… ese había sido un pretexto de Liserg Diethel para comunicarse con él. Hablo tranquilo y amable, como siempre. Con aquella delicadeza tan sutil y agradable.

-Nervioso, enojado, frustrado… todo eso…-Respondió Yho casi en susurros-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Que directo-Sonrió para si, cambiando de posición el celular-¿Qué no es obvio? Solo vengo de vacaciones acompañando a mi prima

-No te creo-Aunque mentalmente se sorprendió del parentesco que tenía con Jeanne. Que pequeño era el mundo.

-Si me crees o no, me viene dando igual-Respondió con ironía el ojiverde-¿De cuando acá estoy para complacerte?

-Si lo dices por lo de…

-¿Para que me llamaste?-Interrumpió con tono molesto, aunque no lo estaba-Que yo sepa, el auto es de Ren, no tuyo, el que me debe llamar es él

-Lo sé-Afirmo Yho pesadamente-Solo que necesito hablar contigo-Diethel soltó una breve carcajada llena de ironía-¡No te burles!-Le grito, tras una pausa repuso volviendo a hablar en susurros-No te burles de mi

-Ja, por lo visto nadie sabe que estas hablando conmigo ¿no?-Yho se quedo callado-Me imagino que estas en…-Hizo una pausa, como si lo pensase, y dijo usando un tono infantilmente de emoción-¡Ya se! Has de estar dentro del closet de tu hermano ¿no?

**2**

-Yo…-Yho no supo que decir ¿Cómo había adivinado?-N-no...

-Sino mal recuerdo, estas sentado justamente al lado de una caja donde están los videojuegos de Hao ¿no es así?-Yho se quedo extrañamente paralizado-¡Oh! Sin olvidar mencionar que estas al pendiente de que nadie entre, asomándote en un pequeño hoyo que tienes a la altura de tu cara, que por cierto, déjame decirte que ese pequeño hoyito lo hice yo

-… un día que estuviste en mi casa porque se supone que tu y Hao tenían un experimento de química…-Completo el Asakura-Lo recuerdo-Y agrego irritado-Pero ese no es el punto

-Aunque no está demás revivir viejos momentos… ¿no te parece?-Esto último lo dijo como si se tratase de algo más allá de sus expectativas-Total ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?

-¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

-Ja, no te he confirmado nada con la pregunta que te hice, Yho-No hubo respuesta-Te parece si nos vemos frente al hospital donde estuvo internado Horokeu-Silencio. Que cínico era ¿Cómo se le ocurría citarlo en el lugar donde mato a su gemelo? El ojinegro se trago sus ganas de llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte como su hermano mayor-Creo que a las 11 de la mañana estaría bien

-¿De 11 hasta que hora?-Liserg rió de nuevo ¿Acaso todavía tenia que pedir permiso de mami y papi a sus 16 años? O casi 17-Tengo que inventar algo creíble, no es por nada de lo que te imaginas

-Como quieras, hasta las 10 de la noche ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tan tarde?

-Escoge, eso o nada-Le regaño Liserg-¿O quieres que vaya a tu casa por ti y te lleve de la manita?

-No… no

-Tu veras si vas, yo te esperare alrededor de 20 minutos ¿entendiste?-El Asakura balbuceo-Una cosa más Yho… no quiero verte con Ren, ni una sola palabra a ese sujeto

-Demmo… etto…

-¿Quieres que hablemos no? Entonces solo será entre TÚ y YO, nadie más, a la primera que vea alguien demás: Olvídate de la conversación

-¡Espera!

Demasiado tarde, Liserg ya le habia colgado

**3**

Todo parecía irreal. Asakura Yho estaba en el jardín de su casa, bajo un enorme árbol en el que siempre jugo de pequeño. El día era hermoso, tranquilo, el sol radiaba. Dejo de darle la espalda aquel árbol, se giro hacia el. Lo toco suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Todo se sentía tan real.

-Yho…-Le susurraron al oído

Antes de que reaccionara, noto como lo abrazaban por detrás. Él sabía de quién era esa voz. Sintió como el mentón de su acompañante se apoyaba en su hombro.

Se quedo paralizado. Eso no podía ser real. Casi como un leve roce, muy seductor, sintió los labios de su hermano sobre su cuello.

-Pero estas muerto…

Agacho la cabeza al tiempo que quitaba esas manos que lo rodeaban. Le encaro. Hao lo miraba extrañamente confundido.

-No estoy muerto, y eso tú lo sabes-Sonrió, juntando su cuerpo contra el de Yho-Aquel sujeto que viste en el ataúd, la noche que lo velaron, no era yo. Tú se lo gritaste al cuerpo que viste ahí ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que lo eras…-Insistió teniendo un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas-Debo estar soñando

-Baka, no estoy muerto-Yho lo abrazo, sentía su cuerpo, la textura del uniforme escolar que llevaba-Tócame…-Le susurro-Siénteme, para que veas que sigo vivo-El menor paso sus dedos por el cabello de su gemelo. Ya no se sentía ni se veía la sangre seca

-Pero… tu…

-¿Por qué no vives el momento?-Cuestiono con toque coqueto, al acercarse al rostro de su, como suelen decir, _Gota de Agua_** (1)**

**4**

Sin responder, Hao junto sus labios con los de su gemelo. Ambos recargados sobre el árbol, se empezaban a despojar desesperadamente de sus prendas.

Sus lenguas se rozaron entre si, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, estaban tan ansiosos de regresar a sentirse uno. Un gemido de Yho se desvaneció al aire, al sentir como la mano del otro Asakura empezaba a hacer de las suyas, bajo su ropa interior.

De la nada, Yho se detuvo, lo cual dejo a Hao inmóvil a pesar en la pose en la que estaban.

-¿Qué sucede?

-H-hao…-A pesar de que su voz se quebraba, este lo ignoro

**5**

El mayor de los Asakura volvió a besarlo delicadamente para poco a poco volver a centrarlo en lo que estaban, después mordisqueó el labio inferior de Yho y al entreabrir éste su boca, su gemelo no lo dudo dos veces y aprovechó el momento e introdujo su lengua para comenzar un beso más sensual para el gusto de ambos

El cual dio resultado.

¿Qué importaba lo que empezaba a notar? Lo tenía frente a él, lo sentía, lo tocaba a su antojo ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Al diablo con las pequeñas manchas de sangre que empezaban a aparecer en el cabello de su gemelo!

El menor lo tomo de ambas manos, pasándolas hacia a tras para que no le estorbasen. Lo beso lentamente del cuello, despacio, poco a poco, sensualmente. Hao alzo su rostro para favorecer el detalle de su pequeño hermano.

Las manos del mayor de los Asakura se posaron sobre la espalda desnuda de su hermano, en su ansiedad y excitación, sin darse cuenta le provoco ciertos rasguños a su pareja.

**6**

Todo estaba en silencio, ni un solo ruido a no ser por la respiración y movimientos extraños del menor de los Asakura tenía en su futon. El cuarto poseía una leve iluminación por parte y gracias a la luna.

Cambio de pose y miraba como su acompañante dormía. Suspiro y se cambio de posición, quedando con vista al techo.

-Otra noche sin dormir…-Dijo para si, entre dientes

Había tantas cosas que le preocupaban, una de ellas y la que tenia más presente era la de Usui Pilika… eran sus nervios o la chica se estaba enamorando de él. ¡Bah! Ese era muy su problema ¿no? Ella siempre tuvo una idea de lo que había pasado entre él y su hermano… ¿verdad?

Otro gran problema… Diethel Liserg… ¡Joder! Quería hacerlo pedacitos con sus propias manos, quería privarlo de la vida que gozaba sin derecho a hacerlo.

-Yho baka…-Susurro observando al menor-¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera?

**7**

Estaba desesperado ¿acaso no llegaría en la que Ren se fuera un instante de su casa? No era que no lo quisiera ahí… simplemente que tenía _algo_ que hacer.

-Ren…-Le llamo algo apenado-¿Crees que se pueda traicionar a una persona que ya no está?

El chino se lo miro algo sorprendido, haciendo que Yho agregara, para no verse tan obvio

-Lo que pasa es que… siento que por no estar aquí con mis padres, he traicionado a mi hermana hasta cierto punto… ¿tu que dices?

-¿Cómo crees? Para nada… por cierto-Sonrió pícaramente-¿Qué soñaste? Te veías muy… ¿como decirlo?... Satisfecho-El menor se puso notoriamente rojo y se negó a hablar rotundamente-¡Oh vamos, Yho! Dime ¿Cuánto te he quedado mal?

-Ehh… nunca, jijijiji

-¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas?-Insistió sonriendo-¿Acaso hay algo que no me has dicho? Se supone que nos contamos todo ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, en eso quedamos desde _aquel_ día

-¿Qué me escondes?-El celular sonó e Yho pensó _¡Aleluya!- _Me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato ¿te parece?

-Jijiji claro

-Pero me tienes que decir Yho Asakura

-Claro-Exclamo haciendo ademán de juramento

**8**

Corrió todo lo que pudo, pasó entre las calles, empujando a cualquiera que se le atravesará en su camino: Tenía que llegar

A lo lejos vio que el inglés estaba dentro de un convertible rojo. Que lujoso, pensó el Asakura. Camino lentamente. El ojiverde sintió su mirada, girándose hacia el ojinegro, sonrió tranquilo, como si nada.

Entro al vehiculo, sin decir nada.

-Buenos días

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-Replico el menor, a lo que Liserg se echo a reír en lo que ponía en marcha-¿De que te ríes?

-Tú no eres así Yho-Explico aún burlándose-No trates de surtir a quien no llegas ni a la punta de los pies ¿me explico?

No hubo respuesta. Liserg lo logro lo que quería, con tan solo aquella simple _explicación_ lo dejaría pensando lo suficiente como para que este no se diera cuenta del rumbo que tomaban.

**9**

-¡Ren!

Se giro lentamente, para encontrarse con la mirada de la peliazul. Suspiro y camino hasta ella. Pilika salto en sus brazos, haciendo que ambos se balancearan un poco. Obviamente, él trato de alejarla.

-¿Sucede algo, Ren?

-No, simplemente… argh, olvídalo-Se encogió en hombros. No le diría que la única persona que podía y solía saludarlo así era su hermano ¿verdad?-Dime, ¿se te ofrecía algo? ¿O a tu madre? Ya saben que si puedo ayudarlos en algo, yo con gusto…

-No, nada eso-El ojidorado la observo fundido, por la seriedad que mostraba-¿Tienes el día libre?

-Mmm… solo necesito hacer una cosa de nada y ya tendré tiempo ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Es que… bueno, puedo estar contigo hoy ¿verdad?-La miro inexpresivo ¿Qué tramaba? Término asintiendo pesadamente: Todo sea por cuidar lo que quería Usui Horokeu

**10**

-Baka…

-Ah, no te quejes Asakura-Yho lo miro por encima del hombro-Tienes y eres lo que mereces, sin embargo… digas lo que digas, no puedes evitar que tengo mucha razón-Aquel tonito que uso, hizo que el ojinegro se girara hacia el inglés algo enfadado-Ya, ya

-¿Ya podemos hablar o no?

-Tu eres el interesado ¿Qué no? no se porqué no me dices nada-Yho se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano-Sí, seguramente haz de estar pensando _Que idiota soy, ¡Es cierto!_

-¿Lees el pensamiento o qué?-Gruño el Asakura

-Te conozco, es todo… -Y agrego con voz analizadora-Al igual si se tratase de tener que sacarle algo a Horokeu, que ya no se puede sacarle más-Nótese la indirecta del balazo que le soltó- seria algo complicado y… si se tratase de Ren… mm… -Sonrió satisfecho concluyendo:-Ja, con ponerlo un poco sensible suelta todo

-¿A dónde vamos?-Cuestiono al darse cuenta que la ciudad se quedaba atrás y empezaba un corta zona semi-desierta, claro, si es que no contamos gasolineras y el pavimentado

-Por ahí, por allá… ¿de que querías hablar?

-¿Por qué…?-Ok, el ojinegro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, lo cuál, hizo sonreír burlón al inglés, así que mejor tomaría la palabra

Sin obtener respuesta, noto como frenaron bruscamente. Se dio un ligero golpe contra la base que tenía frente a él. Miro molesto a Diethel quién bajaba del auto mientras murmuro:

-Por tu bien, baja del auto…

_Continuara…_

¡Onegai dejen review… sino como sabré si quieren que actualice xD!


End file.
